


Popcorn, movies and kisses

by Windfighter



Series: The heart of our wheel [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Being Tony Stark means that there's always work to be done, but sometimes even geniuses need to take a break.





	Popcorn, movies and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Did you eat all the popcorn?

Tony had been in his lab working on upgrades for the Avengers' gear for the last 27 hours. He was tired, but his brain was still buzzing with ideas and noise and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep. He couldn't keep working though, it was only a matter of time before an accident would happen, he could tell (especially after he almost dropped the red-hot iron on his foot) and it would be a lot safer for everyone if he got some semblance of rest before they were called out to a battlefield again. He turned the lights out in the workshop, locked it down and headed to the living room to watch a movie. Bowls were spread over the table and floor and he realized he had missed another movie night with the team. Nothing to do about it now.

”Friday, did we forget to set an alarm?”

”No boss, we did, but the new set of arrows distracted you!”

”Oh, right.”

He had meant to only try out the arrows and then head straight up, but instead he had redesigned them, gotten ideas for a new shield for Steve (which he would probably never make) and then he had gotten lost in his projects, forgetting all about time and movie nights. He stretched, grabbed a cup of coffee. There was still soda in the fridge and he took a couple of cans out. He needed to hydrate and as much as Bruce insisted that water was the best liquid for that he prefered literally anything with taste. Today that meant soda.

”Hey”, something called from the couch and Tony turned around, raising his hand to his chest. ”We missed you during the movies.”

”For Christ's sake, Barton, I have a heart condition.”

Clint grinned and Tony lowered his hand, started searching through the cupboards for popcorn and coming up empty. He hmmed and glanced at Clint.

”Did you eat all the popcorn?”

”Thor helped”, Clint shrugged. ”We're out of pop-tarts as well.”

”I wanted popcorn”, Tony pouted and Clint laughed.

”Should have been here for the movie then.”

”I house you lot and this is the thanks I get?”

”You loooove us”, Clint sing-songed.

”I do”, Tony grabbed the cans and a bag of dried blueberries and flopped down in the couch. ”Wanna watch a movie?”

”Only if it's Brave.”

”Brave is fine. Friday, start it up.”

The television sprung to life. Tony opened one of the cans, drank half of it before putting it on the table and leaning against Clint, stretching his legs across the couch. Clint wrapped an arm around Tony and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

”Blueberry?” Tony asked as he opened the bag.

Clint laughed, shook his head.

”You can keep those healthy foods to yourself, I've had enough popcorn to not need to eat for a week.”

”You say that now, but we're still going for donuts in the morning, aren't we?”

”Wouldn't want to cancel our date.”

Tony snorted, slapped Clint's leg and relaxed against him. Clint pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and somehow managed to wrap it around Tony without disturbing him. Tony yawned, ate a few blueberries.

”Fri, order popcorn and pop-tarts, as well as some more dried fruit.”

”Yes boss. Anything else?”

Clint poked Tony's side.

”Did you remember to eat today?”

”uuuuh...”

”Order our usual from the pizza place as well, we're starving!”

”As you wish, birdie!”

”Tony, what have you been teaching your child?”

Tony laughed, patted Clint's leg and gave him a quick kiss.

”Just shut up and watch the movie, Legolas.”

Clint answered by giving Tony a hug before sliding down so he was more comfortable wedged between Tony and the armrest. The movie rolled on, only interrupted when the pizza arrived. After eating they both laid down on the couch, Clint on his back and Tony resting his head on Clint's shoulder, Clint's arm wrapped around him. They fell asleep just as the movie ended.

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly wasn't planned to be for the "Heart of our wheel"-series, but then of course Clint had to go "You love us" and Tony had to go "I do" and I just "fine, be like that".  
> I have no control over my characters. is this proof I'm a great or a horrible writer?


End file.
